Dipper Pines/Gallery
Images of Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. Promotional Images Dipper-pines.png Art_from_Alex_Hirsch_announcing_Season_2.jpg|Promo art for Gravity Falls season 2 Gravity Falls Season 2 Promo.jpg Animation Opening sequence Made Me Realize (005).jpg Made Me Realize (009).jpg Made Me Realize (010).jpg Made Me Realize (011).jpg Made Me Realize (012).jpg Made Me Realize (015).jpg Made Me Realize (016).jpg Made Me Realize (017).jpg Made Me Realize (022).jpg Made Me Realize (023).jpg Made Me Realize (026).jpg Made Me Realize (027).jpg Made Me Realize (030).jpg Season 1 "Tourist Trapped" Tourist Trapped (005).jpg Tourist Trapped (006).jpg Tourist Trapped (007).jpg Tourist Trapped (008).jpg Tourist Trapped (012).jpg Tourist Trapped (013).jpg Tourist Trapped (014).jpg Tourist Trapped (015).jpg Tourist Trapped (016).jpg Tourist Trapped (017).jpg Tourist Trapped (018).jpg Tourist Trapped (019).jpg Tourist Trapped (020).jpg Tourist Trapped (021).jpg Tourist Trapped (022).jpg Tourist Trapped (024).jpg Tourist Trapped (026).jpg Tourist Trapped (027).jpg Tourist Trapped (028).jpg Tourist Trapped (029).jpg Tourist Trapped (030).jpg Tourist Trapped (031).jpg Tourist Trapped (032).jpg Tourist Trapped (033).jpg Tourist Trapped (034).jpg Tourist Trapped (035).jpg Tourist Trapped (036).jpg Tourist Trapped (042).jpg Tourist Trapped (044).jpg Tourist Trapped (046).jpg Tourist Trapped (047).jpg Tourist Trapped (054).jpg Tourist Trapped (055).jpg Tourist Trapped (062).jpg Tourist Trapped (064).jpg Tourist Trapped (070).jpg Tourist Trapped (073).jpg Tourist Trapped (074).jpg Tourist Trapped (075).jpg Tourist Trapped (076).jpg Tourist Trapped (079).jpg Tourist Trapped (080).jpg Tourist Trapped (081).jpg Tourist Trapped (083).jpg|Dipper's arm Tourist Trapped (084).jpg Tourist Trapped (085).jpg Tourist Trapped (086).jpg Tourist Trapped (088).jpg Tourist Trapped (092).jpg Tourist Trapped (093).jpg Tourist Trapped (094).jpg Tourist Trapped (095).jpg|Dipper's arm Tourist Trapped (096).jpg|Dipper opening the tree Tourist Trapped (097).jpg Tourist Trapped (099).jpg Tourist Trapped (100).jpg Tourist Trapped (101).jpg Tourist Trapped (102).jpg Tourist Trapped (103).jpg Tourist Trapped (104).jpg Tourist Trapped (105).jpg Tourist Trapped (106).jpg Tourist Trapped (108).jpg|Dipper discovering Journal #3 Tourist Trapped (110).jpg Tourist Trapped (112).jpg Tourist Trapped (114).jpg Tourist Trapped (120).jpg Tourist Trapped (121).jpg Tourist Trapped (122).jpg Tourist Trapped (123).jpg Tourist Trapped (124).jpg Tourist Trapped (126).jpg Tourist Trapped (131).jpg Tourist Trapped (133).jpg Tourist Trapped (134).jpg Tourist Trapped (135).jpg Tourist Trapped (136).jpg Tourist Trapped (137).jpg Tourist Trapped (138).jpg Tourist Trapped (139).jpg Tourist Trapped (142).jpg Tourist Trapped (145).jpg Tourist Trapped (148).jpg Tourist Trapped (149).jpg Tourist Trapped (150).jpg Tourist Trapped (152).jpg Tourist Trapped (154).jpg Tourist Trapped (156).jpg Tourist Trapped (159).jpg Tourist Trapped (160).jpg Tourist Trapped (162).jpg Tourist Trapped (164).jpg Tourist Trapped (166).jpg Tourist Trapped (167).jpg Tourist Trapped (174).jpg Tourist Trapped (175).jpg Tourist Trapped (179).jpg Tourist Trapped (183).jpg Tourist Trapped (184).jpg Tourist Trapped (190).jpg Tourist Trapped (192).jpg Tourist Trapped (193).jpg Tourist Trapped (195).jpg Tourist Trapped (201).jpg Tourist Trapped (202).jpg Tourist Trapped (205).jpg Tourist Trapped (206).jpg Tourist Trapped (207).jpg Tourist Trapped (208).jpg Tourist Trapped (209).jpg Tourist Trapped (210).jpg Tourist Trapped (211).jpg Tourist Trapped (212).jpg Tourist Trapped (213).jpg Tourist Trapped (214).jpg Tourist Trapped (215).jpg Tourist Trapped (216).jpg Tourist Trapped (218).jpg Tourist Trapped (225).jpg Tourist Trapped (227).jpg Tourist Trapped (232).jpg Tourist Trapped (234).jpg Tourist Trapped (235).jpg Tourist Trapped (236).jpg Tourist Trapped (237).jpg Tourist Trapped (238).jpg Tourist Trapped (241).jpg Tourist Trapped (243).jpg Tourist Trapped (246).jpg Tourist Trapped (247).jpg Tourist Trapped (248).jpg Tourist Trapped (249).jpg Tourist Trapped (250).jpg Tourist Trapped (251).jpg Tourist Trapped (252).jpg Tourist Trapped (253).jpg Tourist Trapped (255).jpg Tourist Trapped (256).jpg Tourist Trapped (257).jpg Tourist Trapped (258).jpg Tourist Trapped (259).jpg Tourist Trapped (284).jpg Tourist Trapped (285).jpg Tourist Trapped (286).jpg Tourist Trapped (287).jpg Tourist Trapped (288).jpg Tourist Trapped (289).jpg Tourist Trapped (290).jpg Tourist Trapped (295).jpg Tourist Trapped (296).jpg Tourist Trapped (299).jpg Tourist Trapped (302).jpg Tourist Trapped (305).jpg Tourist Trapped (307).jpg Tourist Trapped (308).jpg Tourist Trapped (311).jpg Tourist Trapped (313).jpg Tourist Trapped (327).jpg Tourist Trapped (328).jpg Tourist Trapped (329).jpg Tourist Trapped (330).jpg Tourist Trapped (331).jpg Tourist Trapped (332).jpg Tourist Trapped (334).jpg Tourist Trapped (338).jpg Tourist Trapped (343).jpg Tourist Trapped (347).jpg Tourist Trapped (349).jpg Tourist Trapped (350).jpg Tourist Trapped (351).jpg Tourist Trapped (352).jpg Tourist Trapped (354).jpg Tourist Trapped (356).jpg Tourist Trapped (357).jpg Tourist Trapped (360).jpg Tourist Trapped (363).jpg Tourist Trapped (364).jpg Tourist Trapped (365).jpg Tourist Trapped (366).jpg Tourist Trapped (367).jpg Tourist Trapped (368).jpg Tourist Trapped (369).jpg Tourist Trapped (373).jpg Tourist Trapped (374).jpg Tourist Trapped (375).jpg Tourist Trapped (376).jpg Tourist Trapped (377).jpg Tourist Trapped (380).jpg Tourist Trapped (381).jpg Tourist Trapped (383).jpg Tourist Trapped (384).jpg Tourist Trapped (385).jpg Tourist Trapped (389).jpg Tourist Trapped (399).jpg Tourist Trapped (407).jpg Tourist Trapped (408).jpg Tourist Trapped (420).jpg Tourist Trapped (422).jpg Tourist Trapped (426).jpg Tourist Trapped (427).jpg Tourist Trapped (428).jpg Tourist Trapped (429).jpg Tourist Trapped (430).jpg Tourist Trapped (431).jpg Tourist Trapped (434).jpg Tourist Trapped (435).jpg Tourist Trapped (436).jpg Tourist Trapped (437).jpg Tourist Trapped (439).jpg Tourist Trapped (440).jpg Tourist Trapped (442).jpg Tourist Trapped (444).jpg Tourist Trapped (445).jpg Tourist Trapped (446).jpg Land Before Swine Land Before Swine (67).jpg Land Before Swine (69).jpg Land Before Swine (71).jpg Land Before Swine (73).jpg Land Before Swine (74).jpg Land Before Swine (75).jpg Land Before Swine (76).jpg Land Before Swine (83).jpg Land Before Swine (84).jpg Land Before Swine (85).jpg Land Before Swine (86).jpg Land Before Swine (87).jpg Land Before Swine (109).jpg Land Before Swine (110).jpg Land Before Swine (111).jpg Land Before Swine (126).jpg Land Before Swine (127).jpg Land Before Swine (128).jpg Land Before Swine (130).jpg Land Before Swine (131).jpg Land Before Swine (132).jpg Land Before Swine (133).jpg Land Before Swine (135).jpg Land Before Swine (138).jpg Land Before Swine (139).jpg Land Before Swine (154).jpg Land Before Swine (156).jpg Land Before Swine (157).jpg Land Before Swine (160).jpg Land Before Swine (161).jpg Land Before Swine (162).jpg Land Before Swine (163).jpg Land Before Swine (164).jpg Land Before Swine (165).jpg Land Before Swine (166).jpg Land Before Swine (169).jpg Land Before Swine (170).jpg Land Before Swine (171).jpg Land Before Swine (173).jpg Land Before Swine (175).jpg Land Before Swine (176).jpg Land Before Swine (178).jpg Land Before Swine (182).jpg Land Before Swine (183).jpg Land Before Swine (215).jpg Land Before Swine (220).jpg Land Before Swine (221).jpg Land Before Swine (225).jpg Land Before Swine (227).jpg Land Before Swine (230).jpg Land Before Swine (232).jpg Land Before Swine (234).jpg Land Before Swine (235).jpg Land Before Swine (236).jpg Land Before Swine (237).jpg Land Before Swine (238).jpg Land Before Swine (239).jpg Land Before Swine (240).jpg Land Before Swine (241).jpg Land Before Swine (242).jpg Land Before Swine (243).jpg Land Before Swine (244).jpg Land Before Swine (245).jpg Land Before Swine (246).jpg Land Before Swine (247).jpg Land Before Swine (248).jpg Land Before Swine (249).jpg Land Before Swine (250).jpg Land Before Swine (251).jpg Land Before Swine (252).jpg Land Before Swine (254).jpg Land Before Swine (256).jpg Land Before Swine (259).jpg Land Before Swine (260).jpg Land Before Swine (261).jpg Land Before Swine (263).jpg Land Before Swine (267).jpg Land Before Swine (268).jpg Land Before Swine (269).jpg Land Before Swine (270).jpg Land Before Swine (271).jpg Land Before Swine (272).jpg Land Before Swine (273).jpg Land Before Swine (274).jpg Land Before Swine (275).jpg Land Before Swine (278).jpg Land Before Swine (279).jpg Land Before Swine (280).jpg Land Before Swine (281).jpg Land Before Swine (282).jpg Land Before Swine (283).jpg Land Before Swine (290).jpg Land Before Swine (291).jpg Land Before Swine (292).jpg Land Before Swine (294).jpg Land Before Swine (295).jpg Land Before Swine (296).jpg Land Before Swine (297).jpg Land Before Swine (298).jpg Land Before Swine (299).jpg Land Before Swine (301).jpg Land Before Swine (305).jpg Land Before Swine (307).jpg Land Before Swine (308).jpg Land Before Swine (317).jpg Land Before Swine (318).jpg Land Before Swine (319).jpg Land Before Swine (320).jpg Land Before Swine (323).jpg Land Before Swine (326).jpg Land Before Swine (327).jpg Land Before Swine (329).jpg Land Before Swine (330).jpg Land Before Swine (333).jpg Land Before Swine (334).jpg Land Before Swine (335).jpg Land Before Swine (336).jpg Land Before Swine (337).jpg Land Before Swine (339).jpg Land Before Swine (340).jpg Land Before Swine (343).jpg Land Before Swine (344).jpg Land Before Swine (346).jpg Land Before Swine (347).jpg Land Before Swine (348).jpg Land Before Swine (349).jpg Land Before Swine (351).jpg Land Before Swine (353).jpg Land Before Swine (355).jpg Land Before Swine (356).jpg Land Before Swine (357).jpg Land Before Swine (358).jpg Land Before Swine (359).jpg Land Before Swine (361).jpg Land Before Swine (362).jpg Land Before Swine (363).jpg Land Before Swine (368).jpg Land Before Swine (369).jpg Land Before Swine (370).jpg Land Before Swine (372).jpg Land Before Swine (379).jpg Land Before Swine (381).jpg Land Before Swine (382).jpg Land Before Swine (383).jpg Land Before Swine (390).jpg Land Before Swine (391).jpg Land Before Swine (396).jpg Land Before Swine (406).jpg Land Before Swine (407).jpg Land Before Swine (408).jpg Land Before Swine (409).jpg Land Before Swine (410).jpg Land Before Swine (411).jpg Land Before Swine (412).jpg Land Before Swine (413).jpg Land Before Swine (414).jpg Land Before Swine (416).jpg Land Before Swine (417).jpg Land Before Swine (418).jpg Land Before Swine (419).jpg Land Before Swine (420).jpg Land Before Swine (448).jpg Land Before Swine (449).jpg Land Before Swine (453).jpg Land Before Swine (455).jpg Land Before Swine (456).jpg Land Before Swine (458).jpg Land Before Swine (460).jpg Land Before Swine (461).jpg Land Before Swine (462).jpg Land Before Swine (463).jpg Land Before Swine (464).jpg Land Before Swine (467).jpg Land Before Swine (468).jpg Land Before Swine (471).jpg Land Before Swine (473).jpg Land Before Swine (474).jpg Land Before Swine (475).jpg Land Before Swine (477).jpg Land Before Swine (478).jpg Land Before Swine (486).jpg Land Before Swine (488).jpg Land Before Swine (494).jpg Land Before Swine (495).jpg Land Before Swine (503).jpg Land Before Swine (504).jpg Land Before Swine (506).jpg Land Before Swine (507).jpg Land Before Swine (508).jpg Land Before Swine (509).jpg Land Before Swine (511).jpg Land Before Swine (513).jpg Land Before Swine (515).jpg Land Before Swine (516).jpg Land Before Swine (518).jpg Land Before Swine (519).jpg Land Before Swine (520).jpg Land Before Swine (522).jpg Land Before Swine (523).jpg Land Before Swine (524).jpg Land Before Swine (526).jpg Land Before Swine (527).jpg Land Before Swine (530).jpg Land Before Swine (532).jpg Land Before Swine (533).jpg Land Before Swine (535).jpg Land Before Swine (537).jpg Land Before Swine (538).jpg Land Before Swine (539).jpg Land Before Swine (545).jpg Land Before Swine (546).jpg Land Before Swine (547).jpg Land Before Swine (548).jpg Land Before Swine (549).jpg Land Before Swine (550).jpg Land Before Swine (554).jpg Land Before Swine (555).jpg Land Before Swine (556).jpg Gideon Rises Gideon Rises (5).jpg Gideon Rises (6).jpg Gideon Rises (7).jpg Gideon Rises (8).jpg Gideon Rises (9).jpg Gideon Rises (12).jpg Gideon Rises (16).jpg Gideon Rises (25).jpg Gideon Rises (26).jpg Gideon Rises (41).jpg Gideon Rises (46).jpg Gideon Rises (53).jpg Gideon Rises (54).jpg Gideon Rises (55).jpg Gideon Rises (61).jpg Gideon Rises (63).jpg Gideon Rises (64).jpg Gideon Rises (67).jpg Gideon Rises (68).jpg Gideon Rises (69).jpg Gideon Rises (70).jpg Gideon Rises (71).jpg Gideon Rises (72).jpg Gideon Rises (73).jpg Gideon Rises (74).jpg Gideon Rises (75).jpg Gideon Rises (78).jpg Gideon Rises (79).jpg Gideon Rises (80).jpg Gideon Rises (81).jpg Gideon Rises (82).jpg Gideon Rises (83).jpg Gideon Rises (84).jpg Gideon Rises (85).jpg Gideon Rises (92).jpg Gideon Rises (111).jpg Gideon Rises (112).jpg Gideon Rises (114).jpg Gideon Rises (116).jpg Gideon Rises (117).jpg Gideon Rises (119).jpg Gideon Rises (120).jpg Gideon Rises (121).jpg Gideon Rises (122).jpg Gideon Rises (123).jpg Gideon Rises (124).jpg Gideon Rises (128).jpg Gideon Rises (129).jpg Gideon Rises (132).jpg Gideon Rises (134).jpg Gideon Rises (135).jpg Gideon Rises (136).jpg Gideon Rises (137).jpg Gideon Rises (140).jpg Gideon Rises (141).jpg Gideon Rises (143).jpg Gideon Rises (144).jpg Gideon Rises (145).jpg Gideon Rises (147).jpg Gideon Rises (148).jpg Gideon Rises (151).jpg Gideon Rises (153).jpg Gideon Rises (156).jpg Gideon Rises (157).jpg Gideon Rises (163).jpg Gideon Rises (177).jpg Gideon Rises (179).jpg Gideon Rises (182).jpg Gideon Rises (183).jpg Gideon Rises (184).jpg Gideon Rises (185).jpg Gideon Rises (191).jpg Gideon Rises (195).jpg Gideon Rises (200).jpg Gideon Rises (202).jpg Gideon Rises (203).jpg Gideon Rises (205).jpg Gideon Rises (206).jpg Gideon Rises (208).jpg Gideon Rises (209).jpg Gideon Rises (211).jpg Gideon Rises (212).jpg Gideon Rises (213).jpg Gideon Rises (215).jpg Gideon Rises (216).jpg Gideon Rises (217).jpg Gideon Rises (218).jpg Gideon Rises (221).jpg Gideon Rises (223).jpg Gideon Rises (224).jpg Gideon Rises (225).jpg Gideon Rises (226).jpg Gideon Rises (228).jpg Gideon Rises (229).jpg Gideon Rises (269).jpg Gideon Rises (270).jpg Gideon Rises (272).jpg Gideon Rises (274).jpg Gideon Rises (277).jpg Gideon Rises (278).jpg Gideon Rises (280).jpg Gideon Rises (285).jpg Gideon Rises (288).jpg Gideon Rises (289).jpg Gideon Rises (294).jpg Gideon Rises (296).jpg Gideon Rises (298).jpg Gideon Rises (300).jpg Gideon Rises (313).jpg Gideon Rises (314).jpg Gideon Rises (316).jpg Gideon Rises (319).jpg Gideon Rises (321).jpg Gideon Rises (322).jpg Gideon Rises (323).jpg Gideon Rises (324).jpg Gideon Rises (326).jpg Gideon Rises (327).jpg Gideon Rises (328).jpg Gideon Rises (329).jpg Gideon Rises (330).jpg Gideon Rises (332).jpg Gideon Rises (333).jpg Gideon Rises (334).jpg Gideon Rises (335).jpg Gideon Rises (336).jpg Gideon Rises (337).jpg Gideon Rises (338).jpg Gideon Rises (339).jpg Gideon Rises (341).jpg Gideon Rises (343).jpg Gideon Rises (345).jpg Gideon Rises (348).jpg Gideon Rises (349).jpg Gideon Rises (350).jpg Gideon Rises (351).jpg Gideon Rises (353).jpg Gideon Rises (356).jpg Gideon Rises (358).jpg Gideon Rises (362).jpg Gideon Rises (364).jpg Gideon Rises (365).jpg Gideon Rises (375).jpg Gideon Rises (376).jpg Gideon Rises (377).jpg Gideon Rises (380).jpg Gideon Rises (382).jpg Gideon Rises (386).jpg Gideon Rises (394).jpg Gideon Rises (421).jpg Gideon Rises (429).jpg Gideon Rises (431).jpg Gideon Rises (432).jpg Gideon Rises (434).jpg Gideon Rises (438).jpg Gideon Rises (439).jpg Gideon Rises (440).jpg Gideon Rises (441).jpg Gideon Rises (442).jpg Gideon Rises (443).jpg Gideon Rises (445).jpg Gideon Rises (446).jpg Gideon Rises (447).jpg Gideon Rises (448).jpg Gideon Rises (450).jpg Gideon Rises (451).jpg Gideon Rises (453).jpg Gideon Rises (455).jpg Gideon Rises (456).jpg Gideon Rises (458).jpg Gideon Rises (459).jpg Gideon Rises (460).jpg Tumblr mthwulM96R1r2u7p0o7 1280.png Miscellaneous Dipper and Mabel golf cart escape.png|Dipper and Mabel escape from the gnome monster with the Mystery Cart. Dipper brokes a camera.png|"We still have 13 cameras... 12!" Dipper with a camera.jpg|"This is it!" Stan Scares Dipper.png|"BOO!" Dipper hits Jeff.png|Dipper shovels Jeff Syrup race.png|Dipper and Mabel's pouring syrup race Dipper's stolen lantern.png|"My lantern!" Dipper and Mabel riding boat.png|Dipper and Mabel riding in a boat Dipper and Wendy's skeletons.png|Dipper sees the skeleton reflections Mabel 4.png|Dipper with Mabel Mabel.png|Mabel poking Dipper's nose S1e6_dipper_spear.png|Dipper holding a spear.]] Mabel 2.png|Dipper and Mabel cross a big foot A Goat on Dipper's Bed.png|"And there's a goat on my bed." Dipper looked up.png|Dipper open the Cooler Dipper was alone.png|Dipper lands on the floor Picture of Dipper in Lamb Costume.png|A picture of young Dipper in lamb costume Dipper and Mabel using Mystery Cart.png|Dipper and Mabel escaping the Gnome Monster Mystery Cart jumping ramp.png|Dipper and Mabel jumping the Mystery Cart Dipper in pajamas.png|Dipper in his pajamas Gnome Monster grabbing.png|The Gnome Monster grabs Dipper and Mabel Dipper and Mabel in Mystery Cart.png|Dipper and Mabel riding in the Mystery Cart Meet Dipper for the first time.png|Dipper driving the Mystery Cart Dipper and Mabel screaming in horror.png|Dipper and Mabel scream in horror Dipper 1.5.png|Dipper and Mabel trying to get away from the Gobblewalker S1e10 dipper meets rumble.jpg|Dipper meets Rumble McSkirmish 1000px-S1e10_broken_phone.png|Robbie: "My phone!" S1e10_dipper_beaten.png|Dipper hurt S1e7_dipper_bowtie.png|Dipper adjusting his bowtie 1000px-S1e9_dipper_and_blandin_meeting.png|Dipper meets Blendin Blandin S1e9_fishing_season.png|Dipper running S1e9_wax_stan.png|Dipper crouching S1e9_bear_hug.png|Dipper gets a hug from Mabel 1000px-S1e9_that'll_do_pig.png|Dipper acting normal S1e7 soda arm.png|Dipper talking to Mabel 1000px-S1e7 wendy silly sting twins.png|Dipper being hit with string from Wendy S1e9 dipper behind wendy.png|Dipper behind Wendy Fire_bat_monster_gravityfalls.png|Dipper listening to a scary story S1e2 family photo 2.png|Dipper in a family photo S1e2 dipper showing file photo.png|Dipper imagining himself famous 640px-S1e1 dipper asking for golf cart keys.png|Dipper with Wendy Wendy delicious.png|Dipper and Wendy with ?-shaped food S1e2 dipper mabel and soos frightened.png|Dipper with Soos and Mabel scared S1e11 dipper really.png|Dipper with Mabel and Lil' Gideon S1e10 fist rain.png|Dipper gets hit from the rain of hands from Rumble 640px-IrrationalTreasure_MabelEyebrows.png|Dipper with Mabel without her sweater 180px-S1e7 wendy barf silly string.png|Dipper getting hit by Wendy's silly string Dipperwendyholdingdollars.png|Dipper and Wendy holding money 200px-S1e7 dipper sick.png|Dipper acting sick Dipper the lifeguard.jpg|Dipper as a lifeguard S1e14GLOWSTICK.png Dipper_with_Sousaphone.png|Dipper with a sousaphone S1e15 race you to no running sign.png S1e15 hard to say no to that.png S1e14 such adorable twins.png Screenshot_23.png S1e15 dipper shushing wendy.png S1e15 laughing at soos.png S1e15 oh you two stop being adorable.png S1e15 stolen corncornos.png Gravity Falls- Dance along remix.png S1e17_dippers_really_happy.png S1e17 mabel's so cute tho.png S1e17 what's that doing in our song.png S1e8 twins and pacifica.png S1e18_the_creature.png S1e18 Aww.PNG S1e18 screaming.png S1e18 The newborn is adorable.png S1e18 Mister Pines!.PNG Dipper giving rumble a taco.png|Dipper giving Rumble McSkirmish a Taco Headhunters.png dippermablefakeids.png dippercopy.png S1e18 Dipper worried about Soos.png voiceover-bottomlesspit.png Gravityfallspinball.png|Dipper with Mabel and Soos in a pinball game S1e19 A wounded Dipper.jpg Xyler n Craz xistenze.jpg S1e19 Running in a weird hallway.jpg S1e19 Bill star power.jpg S1e19 Triple hamster ball defense.jpg S1e19 Victory over Bill.jpg S1e19 It's not a Dream Dipper.jpg soosdipper.png|Dipper with Soos S1e16_dipper_circling_mabel.png S1e9_travel_back_first.png S1e9_metal_teeth.png Gravity Falls Comic-Con poster.jpg S1e5_mabel_spinning_on_globe_2.png S1e18_ahhhh.png S1e6 dipper mabel hungry.png S1e6 dipper vs multibear.png S1e6 mabel glass.png S1e20 Not a dream.PNG S1e20 Disguised..PNG S1e20 Fist catch.PNG S1e20 Goodbye.PNG S1e20 Let's do it!.PNG Gravity falls dipper and mabel.jpg dipperboards.png Candy_hugging_Dipper_in_fear.jpg|Dipper being hugged by a scared Candy. S1e10 enter robbie.png Dipper.png Dipper as Indy.jpg|Dipper dressed like Indiana Jones. Mabel's contestants.png dipper and candy rainbow.png Dipper and mabel with scissors.png dipper, wendy, waddles, and soos as cats.png dipper_cupcakes.png drawing of dipper.png Mcgucket-dipper-mabel-stan.jpg S1e12_old_man_mcgucket.png dipper_and_tyrone.png Dipper_and_Tyrone_2.png Mabel-Dipper-and-Old-Man McGucket.png Dipper_and_tyrone_in_attic.png S1e7_desk_window_and_copier.png S1e7_dipper_and_tyrone_roof.png Grunkle_stan_interrupts.png Robbie-Wendy-Dipper.png S1e9 tight jeans-robbie.png S1e10_rivals-dipper-and-robbie.png S1e6_can't_be_a_man.png dipper-and-sherlock.jpg sherlock-defeat.jpg S1e3 dipper vs sherlock holmes on sign.png S1e3 wax sherlock holmes with sword.png Dipper-robbie-gravity.png S1e9 time police.png Rob5.png S1e10 rumble wins.png Dipper-rumble-mcskirmish.jpg Dipper-with-rumble.jpg S1e10 rumble appears.png S1e10 dipper tells truth.png S1e10_rumble_challenges_dipper.png S1e10_rumble_falls.png rumble-dipper-gravity-falls.png S1e10 wendy and robbie playing.png S1e6 dipper being threatened.png Mabel-rumble-dipper.jpg dipper-and-chutzpar.jpg S1e6 dipper hottub.png S1e10 rumble power up.png S1e10 show rumble robbie.png S1e10_rumble_kick.png Soos-mabel-dipper-gobblewonker.jpg S1e6_deer_by_river_with_dipper.png S1e2 gobblewonker.png S1e6_dipper_gators.png rumble_combo.png S1e7_Robbie_with_guitar_with_Wendy.PNG S1e3 grunkle stan stepping on coffin.png S1e16_dipper_wolf_attack.png S1e2_fishing_season_opening_day.png Gravity-falls-summerween.png Gravity Falls S1e9 Wendy thumbs up.png Gravity Falls S2e2 dead end.png Season 2 S2e2 true form.png S2e2 reunited.png Gravity Falls S2e2 Movies and Stuff.png BillAppears-GF.png BillShadow-GF.png BillOut-GFS2.png Puppet dipper mad.png real puppet Mable and Dipper.png S2e4_bill_light.png S2e4_bill_solidifies.png BillMedidate-2SGF.png BillJackpot-2SGF.png S2e4 laptop destroyed.png Dipper the Hippy.png Blendin's Game.png Light Cycle Gravity Falls.jpg|Dipper and Mabel riding a vehicle similar in appearance to a Light Cycle. Tron Time Cycle.png Jerk_Dipper.jpg S2e10 trying to understand.png Northwest Mansion Mystery 04.png Northwest Mansion Mystery 05.png Northwest Mansion Mystery 06.png Northwest Mansion Mystery 07.png Northwest Mansion Mystery 08.png Northwest Mansion Mystery 09.png Northwest Mansion Mystery 10.png Northwest Mansion Mystery 14.png Northwest Mansion Mystery 15.png Northwest Mansion Mystery 16.png S2e10 final form.png Northwest Mansion Mystery 21.png Northwest Mansion Mystery 22.png Northwest Mansion Mystery 23.png BillFordDipper.png Gravity Falls Last Episode.jpg Weirdmagedon Part 3.jpg Concept art S1e12_Summerween_Trickster_Sketches.jpg|A Dipper and 2 sketches The Summerween Trickster. Dipper_Concept_Art_1.jpg|Concept art of Dipper 621px-Dipper_Concept_Art_2.jpg|Early drawings of Dipper Dipper_Concept_Art_3.jpg|Dipper art with a Gnome 621px-Dipper_concept_art_4.jpg|Dipper art, with one of them thinking 621px-Dipper_and_grunkle_stan_concept_art.jpg|Early art of Grunkle Stan and Dipper Dipper_character_sheet_official_art.jpg|Sketches of Dipper 367px-Dipper_concept_sketches.jpg|Dipper concept sketches. Dipper_with_magnifying_glass.jpg|Dipper with a magnifying glass. 363px-Dipper_hat_concepts.jpg Mabel doodles.jpg|Mabel doodles and Dipper Dipper and Grunkle Stan sketches.jpg|A few sketches of Grunkle Stan and Dipper. S1e1_twins_about_to_crash_golf_cart_frame.jpg S1e1_mabel_about_to_barf_in_golf_cart_frame.jpg Dip_design_2.jpg Dip_design_3.jpg Dip mabel design.jpg Dip mabel design 2.jpg Dipper_designs.jpg S2e5 tiny enemies.png Miscellaneous Dipper_Pines_Headshot.jpg Gravity Falls Sky-Disc.png|Gravity Falls Sky Disc for Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition Gravity-Falls-Forest-Disc.png|Gravity Falls Forest Disc for Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition Vinylmation Gravity Falls Series.jpg Gravityfallstoys.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Gravity Falls galleries Category:Galleries